College
by Zach3400
Summary: What if the gang went to normal college and were all athletes? What if Grant and Bex are a year younger and end up going to the same college as the rest of them? What if Cam's dad died when she was in high school and her mom blames her? If you want to find out, I suggest you read. On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, if you're reading this then you must have found the file in my hidden desk drawer. Well, my name is Cameron Morgan. I'm twenty years old, I trained at a CIA high school and am on call for the occasional mission but haven't gone on one in a couple of years, since my dad died. My mom thinks it's my fault that dad died and rarely talks to me, when she does though, she is cold and I don't call her mom anymore since she basically disowned me. This is what happened my sophomore year at Duke University in North Carolina, the year my brother started college here. He isn't exactly the type to do dangerous things and doesn't know that we are a family of spies. I got in on a soccer scholarship and my brother got in on a football scholarship. I usually hang out with my roommate Macey McHenry, yes, the President's daughter, her boyfriend Preston Winters, yes, the vice President's son, and his roommate, Zach Goode. Zach and I have become best friends and whenever Preston or Macey spend the night at the other person's, we just have a movie night in the other dorm. We all live in the athletic dorms but the girl's dorms are on the lower two levels and the guy's dorms are the upper two. Zach is the best wide receiver in the country and the captain of the football team while I'm the captain of the soccer team.

Preston and Macey both play volleyball and Macey's cousin, Bex, is a year younger than her and coming here with my brother. Jonas and Liz are the RA's (Resident Advisor's) of the Athletic dorms and are the other two in our group. Jonas is Zach's cousin and Liz is my best friend from high school. Liz plays basketball and Jonas plays lacrosse. Anyways, it all started on dorm-set up weekend. A week before school starts. All the upperclassmen in the Athletic dorms have to come a month early for training camp while the Freshmen show up on DSU (dorm-set up) weekend.

Zach and I were hanging out in his dorm and tossing around a soccer ball when someone passed the open door just as the ball slipped out of Zach's hand and into the hallway. The guy tripped and dropped the box he was carrying and landed on his butt. We both stood up and walked over to help him up. Zach got the guy while I grabbed the box.

"Hey, you okay?" The guy shook his head and I handed him the box.

"Yeah, did you see what I tripped on?" I recognized his voice and grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Mr. Butter Fingers over here, dropped the ball we were passing around." He still didn't notice it was me until Zach glared at me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Call me butter fingers one more time Cameron!" The guy looked up, startled.

"Zach! Put me down!" The guy started talking and I realized he didn't recognize me since I hadn't gone home over the summer.

"Why is there a girl in the guy's dorms?" Zach put me down and I punched him. He rubbed his shoulder and we were about to answer when Jonas came down the hallway, holding my soccer ball.

"Cammie! Why did your ball get thrown at my door, again?" I shrugged and the guy's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Sorry, Jonas. Zach dropped the ball again." Zach flicked my head and Jonas handed me the ball.

"Could you please take it outside? I don't want a repeat of last semester." I chuckled and Zach grinned.

"No problem Joey, we should help out with boxes. Since, we've already unpacked." Jonas nodded.

"I should probably just set aside an extra dorm for you guys. I don't need your movie night from last night repeated." We all shivered and then the guy grinned at us.

"Hey, I'm Grant, you must be the RA?" Jonas nodded.

"Yeah, what's your last name and what dorm are you in?" Grant smirked at me.

"Grant Morgan and I'm in 425." My eyes widened in horror since that dorm was right across the hall from Zach and Preston's. Jonas and Zach looked at me in surprise. I glared at Grant.

"Really, you couldn't get mom to call me or something? With a warning, 'Hey, just so you know, your little brother is going to be in the Athletic dorms with you'." Grant shrugged.

"I thought she called you, I guess you could check your phone or go downstairs and ask her." I stared at him in horror. Then a woman's voice sounded behind us.

"Grant, what's taking you so long? I have another load of boxes by the car, hurry up." I turned around and faced my mother, ready for her to yell at me. She saw me and her eyes raked over what I was wearing. Short shorts and a tank top with no shoes and Zach was standing behind me, wearing shorts and a muscle shirt, also with no shoes. I saw her gaze stop at my inner right forearm, where our entire group had all gotten sea green Trident tattoos because we were all really interested in Greek mythology last year. She saw the soccer ball in my hand and relaxed slightly. "Cameron, good to see you."

"Rachel." I responded curtly and Zach raised an eyebrow as Jonas stepped forward with his hand out.

"You must be Mrs. Morgan. I'm the RA for the guys dorms and don't worry, your son will be perfectly fine. I saw the soccer and football coaches, they pretty much coach both sports together, walking down the hall towards us. They saw me and Zach and grinned. The soccer coach spoke first.

"There's our star players." We smiled at them and then Coach Rawlings, the football coach saw Grant and grinned.

"Zach, this is our new running back, kid was best in his division in high school. Have you met him already?" Zach nodded but I answered.

"Coach, he's my little brother. He should be good." Coach cracked a smile and then Coach Gray interrupted.

"Definitely should be, your bloodline should be the best athletes in the world!" I chuckled and so did Zach.

"Thanks coach. When's the first regular practice again?" He rolled his eyes.

"You should know, we're using the practice schedule you made last year with Zach. Same as the football team." Zach and I looked at each other and asked at the same time.

"Are we going to play the end of the season game?" The coaches nodded.

"Definitely, but the lacrosse team wanted to join in, so we're adding a third game." We grinned and the coaches continued walking down the hall. I high-fived Zach and Jonas and Grant raised an eyebrow.

"You came up with the practice schedules?" I nodded and then Rachel had to ruin it.

"Grant, we should get the rest of your stuff unpacked." Macey came running down the hall with Liz on her heels.

"Cam! Tina Walters is waiting outside and she's pissed." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's she saying this time?" Macey grinned.

"That you put hair dye in her shampoo, her hair is bright blue! It's hilarious, one of the freshmen just got yelled at and it's looking like a fight." I started running with Zach and Jonas on my heels. Macey and Liz just behind us. Grant started walking down with Rachel. We made it outside and it was awesome. Tina's hair was like a beacon and she was staring down a freshman that was in a boxer's stance.

"Get out of the way, freshman. This has nothing to do with you." Tina was yelling and was drawing a crowd, the lacrosse team, basketball team, volleyball teams, soccer team and football team had made a huge ring around them with some freshmen scattered throughout. We pushed our way to the center and everyone backed away for us since we were all the team captain's, Preston joined us and all of the freshmen looked at us like we were crazy while our teams grinned, knowing it was going to be a beatdown. Tina saw me and Zach and grinned with her too white teeth. "There's the bitch."

"I didn't know you were looking in a mirror Tina." The entire soccer team had tensed and were ready to spring. The freshman went to the side of the circle.

"I wasn't, hey Zachy." She winked at him and he glared at her. The football guys all grumbled and scowled. Zach stood next to me with our friends spread around the ring to prevent our players from kicking some serious ass.

"Tina, what do you want?" He asked it in a bored tone and she pouted. It wasn't appealing at all. Tina wasn't in the athletic dorms but she was on the cheerleading squad, they all lived in a sorority, far from the Athletic dorms.

"I want to teach your little 'girlfriend' not to mess with me." We both yelled at the same time.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" She raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"Tina, what do you think I did this time?" She focused on me and took a step forward.

"You put hair dye in my shampoo!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't, I haven't been anywhere near your house since I got back here a month ago for training camp." She glared at me.

"I know you did it!" I leaned my head back and looked at her.

"Where is your proof?" She growled and I knew I had her. She turned around and stormed off. I turned to the group and stood on a low wall. "No one gets in fights or anything like that. I don't want anyone kicked off the teams, we have a system and it works. It's the reason we're the best athletic college in the world, so I don't want to hear about any fighting involving you guys unless you want to clean the locker rooms with toothbrushes! Am I understood?"

"Yes." It came from everyone and I saw a couple of freshmen walking towards us and talking quietly.

"Can she do that?" The smaller one had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The taller one had a deep tan with deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. She shrugged.

"I don't know, we should ask." They stopped in front of me as I jumped down and then I saw Grant and another kid walking toward us. Our friend group came over to us and all grinned. All the girls were around 5'11" and the guys were all around 6'3". The freshmen pushed their way to the front. The girl with a tan spoke first.

"Hey, can you make us clean the locker rooms with toothbrushes?" I smiled and Grant looked at me like I was crazy. Macey answered before I could.

"She can, she and Zach pretty much run the Athletic dorms, since they're the ones that run the entire athletic department here and are the captains of the best teams on campus." I glared at her and she shrugged. "It's true. You guys are like the golden children of the campus."

"Thank you, Macey." The girl turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Mace." Macey cracked a smile and hugged her.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Bex." The girls were both around 5'7" and the guys were 5'9". The blonde girl smiled.

"I'm Anna, Bex's roommate." Grant's friend introduced himself with a sly smile toward me.

"Hey, I'm Nick and this is my roommate, Grant." I laughed and so did Zach.

"We already know Grant. He's my little brother, emphasis on the little." We all cracked up and he glared at me. "Hey Grant, where's Rachel?"

"I think she went to get more boxes, we should go grab some." I rolled my eyes when she came towards us with a box in her hands. She was glaring at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Could you guys give me a hand, please? There's only a few more boxes." I glared at her.

"Actually, we were going to help Bex get settled in. Sorry, we can't help you." My friends looked at me in surprise but Liz realized who she was. The freshmen just stared at me in confusion, Grant sighed.

"Ladies, no reason to get hostile. You'll be separated again in an hour, so don't kill each other in that time." Rachel stormed into the dorms and I glared at Grant.

"Wrong choice of words little bro. Bex, where's your stuff?" She grinned and I saw a pick-up drive toward us. A tall guy that was around forty stepped out and Bex waved him over.

"Hey dad!" We all got acquainted with each other and all finished unpacking everything in an hour. Rachel left and Bex's dad left, turns out Bex's dorm was across the hall from ours. We were all going to our favorite pizza place and got a booth that would fit us all. We all ordered two extra-large pepperonis' and finished them quickly. Turns out Bex was on the soccer team and Anna was on the volleyball with Nick. When we heard that we all started cracking up since that was how our group started. We all went back to the dorms around eleven and Preston and Macey started going at it as soon as the freshmen were gone, so I grabbed my pillow and a blanket and walked upstairs. I knocked on Zach's door and he was wearing a pair of shorts without a t-shirt and I could tell he was about to go to sleep. He saw my pillow and blanket and gestured for me to come in. I did and laid the pillow and blanket on one side of Zach's bed while he turned off the light and crawled under the covers on the other side. We both fell asleep soon after and I felt Zach put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around seven in the morning and looked up to see Zach staring at me with a smile. I grinned at him and sat up. He pouted and I chuckled.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I smiled and got off the bed. I realized I was still wearing shorts and a tank top while Zach was just wearing shorts. He stood up and wrapped me in a hug. I struggled out of his grip and he glared at me.

"I have to get fresh clothes." He snorted and walked over to his dresser. I forgot that I had put an extra set of clothes there for an occasion such as this. I jumped on his back and he grabbed a t-shirt from a drawer. He walked outside and I saw that half the guys doors were open and more than half of them were talking in the hallway. Zach stopped in the doorway and I leaned down to keep my head from hitting the top. The room across the hall opened and I saw a groggy Nick walk out with Grant. They were both wearing shorts and tank tops. Grant saw me on Zach and the fact that we were both still half asleep. His face turned into one of horror and I knew what he was thinking. I rolled my eyes and Preston walked down the hall toward us. He had a loopy grin and lipstick on his collar. He saw me and looked apologetic.

"Sorry for kicking you out of your dorm, again." I shrugged.

"I'm used to it by now, don't worry, I didn't mess with your stuff." He grinned and walked into the room. I jumped off Zach. "Guess that means it's safe to go back to my place. Zach, don't forget, the first joint-practice is at two."

"Gotcha. Don't forget to grab your stuff." I nodded and he walked down the hall to the bathroom. I turned to face Grant.

"Do I have to kill him?" I laughed at Grant and he turned red.

"No, we aren't going out, both of our roommates are dating each other and whenever they spend the night together we both just crash at the other dorm." He nodded and I turned and knocked on the door again. Preston answered it in shorts, with a t-shirt in his hand.

"What?" I grinned.

"Mind if I grab my stuff?" He stepped back and pulled on his shirt. I grabbed my pillow and blanket and walked back out into the hall, passing my brother and his roommate and walked back down to the second floor. I walked into the dorm and saw that Macey was gone and so was her towel. I left the door open as I threw my stuff on my bed and grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top. I went and took a five-minute shower and got changed. I walked back to the room and saw Zach on my bed without a shirt and slightly damp hair from a shower. Bex and Anna were staring at him from the doorway. He was pretending to sleep and had his head on my pillow, soaking it. I pushed past Bex and Anna and threw my towel into the hamper with my clothes. I saw Macey walking down the hall with her towel in hand. I grabbed a ball from my desk and threw it at Zach's head. He caught it and threw it back at me. He talked through the pillow.

"Not nice." I pulled the pillow from under his head.

"Well, it's not nice to completely soak someone's pillow, is it?" He shrugged.

"You've stolen my pillow more than enough times, I was returning the favor." I glared at him and he pouted. I sighed and then looked at Bex and Anna in the doorway. Macey had just pushed past them and threw her clothes and towel in the hamper. She had changed into the same thing as me and then Preston walked through the door. He was wearing shorts and a muscle shirt, with an extra shirt in his hand. He threw it at Zach and sat on Macey's bed. She grabbed a volleyball and threw it at him. He spiked it and it hit Zach on the head. We all started cracking up as Zach pouted. He stood up and I saw Bex and Anna drool a little.

"Come on, let's go to the gym. I'm bored and practice isn't for another four hours." I shrugged and stood up.

"Fine by me. Let's go and Macey, I want to be able to sleep in here tonight." She rolled her eyes but shrugged.

"Fine. We're going to the court anyway." We all walked out and Bex fell in step with me and Zach. Grant started walking next to her and he cocked his head at me and Zach. We were both wearing our trainers and Zach still had to put his shirt on. I was carrying a water bottle and dribbling a soccer ball as we walked.

"Where are you guys going?" I looked over at him.

"Gym, why?" He grinned.

"Could I join you?" I shrugged and Bex opened the door to go out of the building. I started to dribble faster while still walking and Zach jogged ten feet to the side. I passed the ball and he caught it as it went toward his head. He tossed it back to me and I juggled it to the ground. We continued this on the five-minute walk to the gym. We went through the doors and walked through the different rooms until we got to a nearly deserted one in the back. It had a netted off area to one side and weights filled the rest of the room. Zach and I went over to the net and he went to one side while I went to the other. We may play different sports but we always worked out together. I kicked the soccer ball into the air at him and he caught it. He threw it back at me and I juggled it to the ground and we did it again and again for half an hour. I saw Bex and Grant using the bench press and I walked over with Zach. He went down first and benched with 225 lbs. I went next and used 125 lbs. We continued with this weight and transferred between incline, squats, bench and leg press. We were there for two hours and we all walked out. Zach pulled his shirt on as we walked out. I led the way to the on-campus grill and we walked in to the place being crowded. The hostess was at the stand and I stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Lily, could you get the usual table but with a couple of extra seats?" She smiled at me and nodded.

"No problem Cam, give me a minute, go to the bar and tell Phillip to get your drinks." I nodded and we walked over to the crowded bar but were able to squeeze through to get drinks. Phillip saw us and came over. I saw Grant squeeze in next to me.

"Hey Camster. What'll it be?" I grinned and fist bumped him while ordering.

"I need the usual times four. We've got some friends today." He nodded and grabbed four glasses. He nodded at Grant.

"This one of your friends? He looks like a freshman." I grinned and Bex came up on my other side.

"Yeah, he's a freshman but he's also my little brother." He grinned in return as he started filling glasses with orange Gatorade.

"Emphasis on the little. And who might you be?" He smiled at Bex and she rolled her eyes.

"Bex. What's your name?" He smirked and I decided to wipe the smirk off his face.

"That's Phillip and by the way, she's Macey's cousin." His jaw dropped and he finished filling the glasses.

"Good to know. What's your brother's name?" I looked at Grant and he shrugged.

"Grant, nice to meet you. What grade are you in?" Phillip grinned.

"I'm a sophomore and I'm the secondary captain of the lacrosse team, after Jonas. All of the captain's come in here regularly, so we just have a sectioned off area for them." I nodded and grabbed the four glasses as Lily came over.

"See you around, Phil." He nodded and Lily gestured for us to follow her. We got into the back corner and walked into a slightly elevated section that had a rail going around it. We all took seats and I handed out the drinks. I saw Bex and Grant look at theirs like it was going to implode. Zach started chugging his down and I was left to order.

"What are you having?" Lily grinned like she already knew.

"The usual for me and Zach, just ask Grant and Bex over there what they want and we have practice in two hours, so nothing too bad." Zach finally set down his glass and stole mine. Grant and Bex just finished ordering and thanks to Zach stealing my drink, I stole Grant's. Phillip came over with an extra tray with eight more glasses on it. He saw how we were stealing drinks and shook his head.

"I should have just given you these to start." He set two more down in front of everyone and Grant eyed his.

"What is it?" Phillip grinned.

"Orange Gatorade. Your sister doesn't drink, in fact, none of the guys or girls that live in the athletic dorms are allowed to drink, otherwise Cam makes them clean the locker rooms with tooth brushes." He shivered and I snorted.

"Phil, I have never done such a thing. Unless, they don't follow the ten dorm laws put in place by me and Zach. Other than that, they know the punishments." Grant looked at me in shock and I rolled my eyes. "That is the most severe punishment, for drinking and fighting. The least severe one is having to clean the dorm bathrooms for a week." After that, the food came and we ate it without speaking. We finished with an hour till practice and we went back to the dorms. Bex and Grant went back to their dorms but Zach and I went up to his place. We walked through the door and thankfully Preston and Macey weren't there. I jumped onto his bed and he rolled his eyes as he sat in his desk chair. I grabbed his phone and started playing random music. He just groaned and went onto his computer. I looked over his shoulder and saw him researching a music company. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me in confusion.

"What is it?" I grinned.

"Do you want to do something?" He shrugged and then stood up.

"I've got it." I raised an eyebrow and he jumped on top of me on the bed. "Wrestling."

"Sure." I laughed and he pinned me against the bed. I glared up at him and he smiled. "Not fair."

"What's not fair?" He cocked his head to the side and I instantly knew what he was doing. I saw him stare at my lips and remembered what happened last year.

 _He was hanging out in my dorm and we were having a movie night. I stole the popcorn from him and he glared at me. I tossed the now empty bowl onto my desk and he grinned. I didn't know what he was doing until he rolled on top of me and stared down at me. Our faces were an inch apart and he finally closed the distance. He kissed me slowly and I kissed him back. We heard a knock on the door and jerked apart. I went to answer it and opened it to see Liz standing there with Jonas._

 _"Hey, do you have any extra popcorn? We're having a movie night." I shook my head and they left. I turned back around to see Zach staring at me. He grinned and stood up._

 _"Is it okay if we don't continue this until we're ready?" I nodded in agreement and we went to sleep soon after. Since we had just convinced Tina that we weren't dating and we both had never dated someone before, we didn't want to rush into things. So, we agreed to put it on hold._

I snapped out of the flashback just in time to see Zach starting to lean back. I pulled a hand out of his grip and wrapped my arm around his neck. He stared at me in shock, right before I crashed my lips to his. He pinned me back against the bed and we made out for a couple of minutes. Zach finally pulled back for air and we rested our foreheads against each other.

"Zachary Goode, will you go out with me?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Of course." He pecked me on the lips and then stood up. "Practice is in half an hour. Go get ready, I'll meet you out front in fifteen." I grinned and walked out the door in a daze.

 **I will not be able to update this frequently for every chapter. So, please, check occasionally.**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to my room and pulled my gear on. I walked out front fifteen minutes later and saw Zach carrying his shoulder pads but already wearing his pants and cleats. He grinned when I saw him and leaned down to kiss me lightly. We jogged to the practice field and walked in to find no one there except the coaches. I rolled my eyes when they all started walking into the stadium, yawning and stretching. Grant and Bex were the only two that seemed ready to play. We gathered our teams and I saw that every football player was staring at me and all the soccer players were staring at Zach.

"What?" I saw Grant fake puke and rolled my eyes. My second in command stood up and gestured for me to talk in private.

"Everyone is scared that you're going to have us run the punishment drills because of what Grant did." I raised an eyebrow.

"What did they do?" She pulled her phone from her pocket and showed me a group text. It was a picture from that morning with me slung over Zach's shoulder. Written in pink on the bottom was, 'Love Birds'. I grabbed the phone and stared at it. I gave her a questioning look and she nodded. I walked back to Zach with a scowl. I handed him the phone and his face went red in anger. He held up the phone.

"Who sent this?" Everyone shifted their eyes to look at Grant. He walked forward and stared at us defiantly.

"I did it, so what?" I glared at him and all the upperclassmen gasped. He stared me down though.

"SO, WHAT! That's all you have to say? You're an Idiot! Why did you do this? When _she_ sees this, it'll be the end. What is wrong with you?" He rolled his eyes and walked back to his spot but before he got there, I blew up. "GRANTARY JOSEPH MORGAN get your ass back over here!"

"What? Now she'll finally see that you aren't the golden girl." I blew out a breath and he faced me while the rest of the teams looked scared.

"She doesn't think I'm the golden girl Grant. She doesn't give a crap. So, either get your act together or get off my field." He rolled his eyes and sat down. The coaches walked over from where they were standing.

"What the hell just happened?" I faced them with a blank expression. I grabbed the phone from Zach and showed it to them. They rolled their eyes and Gray went mad.

"Have the kid that did this do the punishment drills and the rest can just have a set of drills they can do. You and Zach deal with the PD (punishment drills) while we watch over the rest of practice." I nodded and Zach grinned. Zach walked over to Grant and grabbed the collar of his shoulder pads, yanking him up and dragging him to the strip of sand at the edge of the field. Grant stood at one end of the sand as Zach walked along the fifty-yard strip. He made marks every five yards.

"Grant, run suicides in full gear to these lines and do it three times." Grant nodded and started running suicides as Zach came back over to me. He grinned and I grabbed a soccer ball. We began passing back and forth. We carried on like that for about an hour when Grant finally finished the task we set him. He stood in front of us, panting slightly, as we conferred on our next task. We decided on the worst thing possible and grinned. I walked over to the coaches as Zach explained it to Grant.

"Hey, Gray, I was thinking of having the defense help me out. Having Grant get a touchdown from one goal line to the other with the entire defense against him." Coach grinned and nodded before calling a halt and setting up the defense. For the next hour, we all watched Grant get tackled every couple of minutes by at least two guys. Coach finally had mercy on him and called for the practice to stop. We all grabbed our stuff and headed back to the dorms for showers. I quickly got changed and showered before walking to the library with my half-full backpack to study for my upcoming classes. I sat at a table in the back of the building and pulled out my laptop and textbooks. I put in earbuds and zoned out for the next hour and a half. I finished a dozen summer assignments and finally stood up to stretch as I walked into the stacks to grab a book. I let my fingers drag along the shelves as I walked along, scanning the titles. I stopped when I saw a book about Ancient Greece.

"Ancient Greece: Olympics." I flipped through the pages and tuned out everything around me as I looked at the worn pages. I closed the book and shoved it back onto the shelf as I walked back to my table and started shoving things into my backpack. I pulled it on and practically sprinted back to the dorm. I made it to the room and Macey wasn't there. I pulled a shoebox from under my bed and opened it. I looked at the paperback version of Ancient Greece: Olympics. I flipped through the pages, looking at my dad's messy scrawl as he used to draw small pictures in the margin. I put it down and pulled out a picture from when I was ten. It showed him holding a soccer ball over my head as I stuck my tongue out at the camera. He had soft blue eyes that were similar to mine and ruffled brown hair with sun streaks. I fell back against my pillows and felt tears leak out of my closed eyes. I heard the door open but didn't open my eyes. I heard a slight gasp and then someone ran out of the room. I sighed and then heard multiple pairs of feet come into the room. I heard Zach come closer and sit next to me. The next thing I heard, was not what I expected.

"Holy shit." It was whispered but everyone stilled and I opened my eyes, to see Grant staring at the picture in my hand. I glared at him as he walked forward with baby steps. He pulled the shoebox towards him as I still glared. He pulled out the next picture and looked up at me. "Why didn't you tell me you still had the pictures?"

"Go to hell." I glared at him as he put the picture back in the box and walked out the door, not before I saw the tears sliding down his face. I leaned my head back against my pillow and looked at the picture again. I looked at my friends and saw that Liz had joined us, with a gallon of double chocolate ice cream and a box of tissues with some movies. I chuckled at her and she smirked at me while walking in and dumping the stuff on Macey's bed and grabbing my laptop. She set everything up and glared at Jonas, Bex, Anna, Macey, Preston, Nick and Zach.

"Everyone out. Macey, I don't care if this is your room as well, I've dealt with this for the last five years, I know what I'm doing." Zach scowled as everyone left but he stayed put. Liz crossed her arms and glared at him. "That includes you."

"I think I should learn how to deal with this." Liz frowned and looked at me. I nodded and she shrugged. "Fine, get bowls and spoons from the desk. And turn out the lights when I tell you."

"Yes, ma'am." She set up my laptop on the desk side facing us and we all sat on my bed after putting away the shoebox. For the rest of the day, we watched movies and the three of us fell asleep like that.

…One Week Later…

I was walking through the quad when I saw Zach jogging towards me. When he reached me, he grinned and hugged me. We still hadn't told our friends that we were together and walked to the park. I grinned at him and he smirked slightly.

"I was wondering, when are we going to tell people?" I looked sideways at him and pulled out my cell.

"How about tonight? We're having the annual group get together before school starts again." He nodded and we sat on the grass. I laid down and looked up at the sky.

"That would be perfect. And you know Macey will force us to play Truth or Dare." I nodded and we fell silent. I smiled to myself and rolled onto my stomach and took a book out of my bag. I started reading it and then I saw Tina walking towards us. She grinned at Zach and sat next to him, holding out a book.

"Hey, I found this book about Ancient Olympics and thought you'd be interested in it." Zach grabbed the book and looked over the cover, leafing through the pages while Tina smiled at me. "Hey Cammie, I was wondering what you're doing later. Kappa Phi house is having a party and they sent me to spread the word, they want all of the team captains there."

"Sorry, Tina, the team captains always have a hang out right before school starts and it's tonight. We can't make it." She glared at me and I went back to my book, tuning out their conversation for the next hour.

She finally left and we walked back to the dorm and walked into the common room to see all of our friends setting up food, movies and Gatorade, as that was what we all substituted for alcohol.

 **Sorry for being late. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
